Richard Croft
by L'Ecureuil Pyromane
Summary: Richard Croft, un aristocrate par le sang et un aventurier par l'esprit, cherche à tracer sa propre route loin de ce que voudrais son père. Il est constamment en quête d'aventure et de vérité, toujours suivi de Winston. Il est le père de Lara Croft, la célèbre héroïne de la série Tomb Raider. Mais l'histoire de Richard commence bien avant celle de Lara ...
1. Chapter 1 : Excursion Nocturne

Chapitre I :

Excursion nocturne

Richard était déjà retombé au sol, Winston, lui tremblait comme une feuille et n'atteignait jamais que la moitié des grands barreaux. À chaque tentative il glissait le long des barres, au bout d'un certain nombre d'essais il voulut abandonner :

\- Monsieur continuez sans moi je ne pourrai vous suivre, dit-il à Richard.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Monsieur ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas cela.

\- C'est l'usage Monsieur, comme le fait de vous servir jusqu'à ma mort, dit-il solennellement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton père sert le mien que tu dois me servir et nous n'avons que treize ans alors appelle-moi Richard, rétorqua-t-il, agacé.

Allez approche-toi je vais t'aider à monter.

\- Nous serons punis pour être sortis en pleine nuit.

\- Pour nous punir il faudrait qu'ils soient au courant, dit Richard en soulevant Winston.

\- Votre père le découvrira et je serai puni.

\- Il veut que tu fasses tout ce que je te demande et il me semble t'avoir demandé de m'accompagner.

Winston retomba lourdement sur le sol, en laissant échapper un petit cri.

Richard était déjà reparti.

\- Comment faites... fais-tu pour contrôler ta peur ? demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ? Tout le monde dort à cette heure, même les vieilles folles.

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr que nous ne croiserons personne ? demanda Winston de plus en plus agité.

\- Là où nous allons il n'y a aucun risque, affirma Richard sereinement.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite crevasse, Richard poussa la palette de bois où était inscrit "Danger interdit au public". Winston eut un frisson en traversant la fissure, mais il suivit tout de même Richard qui sortit un bâton et une petite boite d'allumettes de son sac à dos. Il mit la main au fond de son sac, tâtonna quelques instants, puis sortit une boule de tissu qu'il déroula, laissant apparaître une petite bouteille d'alcool.

Il dit sur un ton amusé :

\- J'ai dû me râper le genou avec un caillou pour obtenir cette bouteille...

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ! s'exclama Winston, surpris.

\- Pour accéder au placard à pharmacie, tu crois vraiment que cette paranoïaque de Mathilda m'aurait laissé approcher son placard ?

\- Et à quoi cela va servir ?

\- Regarde, dit Richard excité.

Il prit le bâton, enroula le chiffon à l'extrémité, l'imbiba d'alcool puis il craqua une allumette et l'approcha lentement du bâton qui s'embrasa instantanément. Winston recula d'instinct, mais il regarda le visage rayonnant de Richard et sourit à son tour.

La torche de fortune dévoila un long tunnel qui paraissait sans fin.

\- Où sommes nous Richard ?

\- À vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment, le panneau m'a intrigué. Dans un endroit pareil, en pleine forêt je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait être si dangereux.

\- Nous sommes sûrement dans une mine désaffectée.

\- Et pourquoi y aurait-il de la lumière dans une mine désaffectée, répondit Richard en montrant un arcade de bois d'où émanait une lumière assez faible.

\- Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'internat, nous allons avoir de gros ennuis.

\- On ne va pas faire demi-tour maintenant on commence juste à s'amuser, dit Richard en fixant l'arcade d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Winston inquiet.

\- Je voudrais simplement faire un tour pour découvrir pourquoi cette mine a autant d'intérêt. Si tu préfères rester là trouve-toi un creux dans la roche.

Winston devint rouge et répondit :

\- Je dois vous servir et ce n'est pas en restant ici en tremblant que je pourrai vous être utile. Je viens avec vous et si je peux vous protéger ou vous aider, peu importe la manière, je le ferai.

\- Si tu y tiens, je ne vais pas te retenir, répondit Richard avec un grand sourire. Mais s'il y a réellement du danger tu t'en vas, compris ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sérieux.

\- Seulement si tu me suis.

Richard pouffa et regarda Winston :

\- Ta générosité te tuera.

Et sur ces mots, il entra dans l'embouchure éclairée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Première Découverte

Chapitre II :

Première découverte

Richard plongea la torche dans le terre poussiéreuse, sortit une autre bouteille, celle-ci contenait de l'eau, il en versa une partie sur la torche qu'il rangea dans son sac.

\- À partir de maintenant nous devons être très attentifs et restés le plus silencieux possible, compris ? dit Richard d'un sérieux presque froid.

\- Compris, s'exclama Winston en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Nous ne devons pas avoir la même notion du silence, dit Richard pour lui-même.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Winston dont le teint vira rouge sang.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais à partir d'ici tu me suis sans bruit.

\- Ok, chuchota Winston, mais trop bas pour que Richard l'entende.

Ils continuèrent lentement dans l'allée sombre, Richard avait toujours son regard serein tandis que Winston regardait de tous côtés à la fois, au point d'en avoir le tournis. Ils arrivèrent à une intersection, Richard commença à s'engager dans le chemin qui continuait tout droit, mais soudain des voix, qui venaient de l'autre bout du tunnel résonnèrent jusqu'aux jeunes garçons. Richard fit instinctivement volte-face, attrapa Winston qui restait figé et le traîna dans l'autre embouchure non éclairée.

\- Qui ... tu sais qui sont ces hommes ? demanda Winston paniqué.

\- Non, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on évite de les recroiser.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que Winston ne retrouve la parole en montrant un creux dans la paroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t'il en approchant sa tête du petit trou qui dégageait une lueur bleu-ciel.

\- Sûrement ce que ces hommes recherchent, répondit Richard en retrouvant son habituelle excitation.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

Pendant que Winston parlait Richard sortit de son sac un maillet et un burin.

\- Je veux voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, dit Richard en commençant à frapper le burin contre la roche.

Winston, regardait le mur, il passa sa main le long d'une faille qui émit un petit cliquetis. Richard trébucha et se retrouva allongé au sol. La faille s'était élargie de façon qu'un homme de petite pouvait la traverser sans problème. La lumière bleutée emplissait le long tunnel d'une lueur tellement intense qu'on pouvait distinguer n'importe quel détail comme si on se trouvait sous le soleil à son zénith.

Richard s'avança lentement dans cette nouvelle salle, Winston le suivit en continuant d'inspecter les lieux du regard. La grotte d'une profondeur extraordinaire, était composée d'un immense lac rempli d'un liquide bleu luisant qui ne pouvait être simplement de l'eau. Winston s'accroupit, et entreprit de plonger sa main. Richard l'arrêta au moment où le bout de ses doigts touchèrent la surface.

\- Attention ce n'est pas de l'eau ! s'écria Richard.

Winston releva sa main et en observant l'extrémité de ses doigts qui le brûlaient, de petites cloques s'étaient formées.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il apeuré.

\- De l'azote à liquide, crois moi ça aurait pu être pire, fais attention où tu mets tes mains.

Puis ils se remirent à l'inspection de la grotte. Winston serrait sa main douloureuse contre son torse. Il recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, le jeune garçon eut une frayeur lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un derière lui. Il se retourna lentement en tremblant des orteils jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux secs. C'était simplement Richard qui n'avait apparemment pas senti Winston. Il fixait un point rouge flamboyant au centre d'un îlot minuscule.

\- D'où vient cette lumière ? demanda Winston.

\- C'est une excellente question, j'ai très envie de le découvrir.

\- Comment allons-nous traverser, on ne peut pas y aller à la nage ça serait du suicide ? Interrogea Winston en serrant d'avantage sa main.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour l'instant nous devons rentrer au plus vite.

En effet il était tard, où plutôt très tôt. À un tel point que le soleil commençait à se lever hors de la grotte sombre. Une fois l'entrée refermée par le même processus que celui d'ouverture, ils mirent une dizaine de minutes pour sortir des tunnel.

\- Merde ! s'écria Richard. Nous sommes restés plus longtemps que prévu on va devoir courir, allez dépêche-toi.

Et sur ces mots ils se mirent à courir. Il avait dû pleuvoir durant leur exploration, la forêt était envahie de flaques d'eau et de boue. Winston lâchait régulièrement des petits cris, provoqués par les branches que Richard écartait de son chemin, qui revenaient fouetter le visage du jeune garçon. Un moment d'inattention, dû au retour d'une branche trop violent, fit trébucher Winston qui s'étala de tout son long dans une énorme flaque boueuse. Richard l'aida à se redresser, mais une douleur à la cheville l'empêchait de marcher. C'est donc appuyé à Richard qu'il finit le trajet à travers les bois. Même avec sa cheville meurtrie, il passa la grille avec plus de facilité. Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la fenêtre de leur chambre quand une petite voix au dessus d'eux les interpela.


	3. Chapter 3 : La Petite Voix

Une petite tête ornée d'une magnifique chevelure brune était apparue à la fenêtre supérieure. Ses yeux châtaigne pétillaient avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Son large sourire dévoilait des dents parfaitement blanches.

\- Le Baron compte-t-il venir me saluer ? Lança la jeune fille à Richard.

Il fit signe à Winston de rentrer sans lui puis il posa pour la première fois son regard sur la fenêtre.

\- Et vous Lady, pourquoi ne dormez vous pas ?

\- J'attendais ton retour.

\- Tu m'avais vu ? Moi qui pensais avoir été discret, dit Richard gêné.

\- J'ai voulu te suivre mais Maria me suivait partout, rétorqua la jeune fille en soufflant.

\- C'est mieux ainsi.

Elle se prépara à protester mais une nouvelle voix retentit derrière elle, ce qui les fit sursauter. Richard se courba et escalada à son tour le cadrant de la fenêtre qu'il ne ferma pas immédiatement. Il entendit une voix grave qu'on aurait pu prendre pour celle d'un homme à forte carrure, c'était celle de Maria la camarade de chambre de son amie. Il devait vite rejoindre Winston avant qu'elle ne le voit.

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, il chercha Winston du regard, il n'était pas dans son lit mais étalé sur le tapis. Il l'enjamba sans lui porter plus attention puis s'affala lui même sur son lit.

\- Richard !.. Richard ! Réveille-toi Richard, il est déjà très tard, criait Winston à la souche enfouie sous un amas de couverture.

\- Richard tu dois te lever, la grotte s'est effondrée...

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama Richard en surgissant de son lit pour attraper Winston au cou.

\- Que ... Comment ... Quand... Balbutia-t'il.

\- En fait il ne s'est rien passé, mais les cours ont déjà commencé.

Richard se laissa retomber dans le lit après avoir pris une grande inspiration et avoir donné une petite tape sur la tête de Winston.

\- On commence par quoi ce matin ?

\- Vous venez de rater une heure de littérature, le cours d'histoire antique commence dans une dizaine de minutes.

\- Quel sujet ? Demanda-t-il l'air intéressé.

\- La mythologie Scandinave il me semble.

\- Ça pourrait être instructif, allons-y.

Il s'était levé d'une vitesse impensable en comparaison à son état quelques secondes auparavant. Ses vêtements étaient toujours boueux et certaines coutures avaient sauté. Il traversa la petite chambre pour atteindre un lavabo en piteux état, il fit passer sa tête sous le robinet, une quantité impressionnante de terre s'écoula de ses cheveux. Il ne prit pas le temps de sécher ses cheveux qui restaient figés sur son crâne. Il traversa une nouvelle fois la pièce, attrapa le même sac qu'il avait utilisé lors de son excursion, puis il sortit de la chambre d'un pas déterminé. Winston le suivit en le blâmant d'une telle négligence de son image. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Richard. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs qu'on aurait pu croire à l'abandon, les murs étaient décrépis et diverses inscriptions pour la plupart illisibles le recouvraient, le carrelage fendu et les carreaux brisés. En arrivant à l'intersection de deux couloirs, il commença à tourner sur sa gauche mais en observant sa destination, il eut un hoquet de surprise et fit demi-tour brusquement pour emprunter le couloir en face de celui qu'il venait de quitter. Winston le suivit sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- C'était Mathilda, je pense qu'il faut que j'évite de la croiser si jamais elle a remarqué la disparition d'une bouteille d'alcool, lui expliqua Richard.

\- Écoute, la cloche sonne, le cours va commencer il faut qu'on se dépêche si tu veux arriver à l'heure.

En effet la lourde cloche résonnait dans le bâtiment, ils se mirent à courir vers la salle de cours.

En arrivant près de la porte qui se fermait Richard ne put ralentir sa course afin de rentrer avant qu'elle ne soit fermée, il passa l'encadrement de la porte avec justesse. Winston n'a pas réagi suffisamment vite et a entamé une longue glissade qui fut stoppée quelques mètres plus loin par des casiers métalliques. Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits, mais il se redressa rapidement pour rejoindre son ami déjà installé à une table.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré tout de suite ? demanda Richard interrogé.

\- Je refaisais mes lacets pour ne pas tomber, dit-il la main plaquée contre sa joue.

Richard sourit en lui disant :

\- Tu es encore tombé c'est ça ?

Winston baissait les yeux au sol avant d'acquiescer avec la tête.

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent était étonnamment bien entretenue, ce qui contrastait avec le reste du bâtiment. Il n'y avait pas un millimètre de poussière et les vitres semblaient neuves. Des étagères vitrées étaient disposées un peu partout, contenant des stèles gravées de runes ainsi que quelques parchemins. Il n'y avait qu'une seule touche rappelant la scolarité, le tableau derrière un bureau dont on ne voyait plus le plateau, seule la tête du professeur dépassée. Il contourna son bureau pour mieux voir ses élèves, il était de petite taille, son costume était d'ailleurs trop grand pour lui. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants mais son sourire donnait l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. - Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama-t'il, Richard certains de tes professeurs commencent à se lasser de tes absences injustifiées. Je ne dis pas cela pour réprimander mais je préfèrerais ne pas perdre mon meilleur élève.

\- Excusez moi, Geo... Monsieur Hawkins, je serai plus respectueux avec vos collègues, bien que peu distrayants.

\- Nous allons dire que tu t'es arrêté à collègues. Répondit-il, quelque peu amusé.

Il lui fit un petit clin-d'œil puis il se retourna vers la classe :

\- Comme vous l'avez sûrement lu sur votre planning de la semaine nous allons étudier la mythologie Scandinave ou mythologie nordique. Sachez qu'il existe plusieurs interprétations, mythes, légendes différentes voire même contradictoires.

Je vais donc vous faire part de ce qui me semble le plus vraisemblable. Tout d'abord il existe neuf mondes :

\- Asgard, le grand royaume de Ases, les haut-dieux

\- Vanaheim, celui de Vanes, descendant des Ases

\- Alfheim, domaine de Alfes, les grands elfes dont la peau est le reflet de la lune.

\- Midgard, le monde des hommes

\- Jotunheim, territoire des grands géants souhaitant le déclin des dieux

\- Nidavellir, monde des nains, ces grands sculpteurs de la roche

\- Svartalfheim, habité par les Alfes maléfiques.

\- Muspellheim, l'entre de Surt qui affûte son épée de feu pour le Ragnarok

\- Et enfin Heilheim, royaume des morts.

Avez vous des questions ?"

\- Qu'est-ce que le Ragnarok Monsieur ? Demanda un élève qui semblait absorbé par le cours.

\- Excellente question, Will, répondit-il.

Le Ragnarok est la fin du monde, symbolisé par le combat final des dieux et des entités maléfiques. De nombreuses croyances évoques des fins du mondes, mais la particularité de celle-ci est l'admiration qu'elle suscite chez certains dieux n'appartenant pas à cette religion. L'une d'elle est Natla, déesse déchu de l'Atlantide, je vous avoue qu'elle me fascine. Finit monsieur Hawkins, songeur.

\- Quelle moitié vous fascine le plus ? S'exclama Richard.

\- Pour ceux qui l'ignorent Natla posséderait une moitié de corps en décomposition, mais ce qui me fascine réellement ce sont ces ailes qui sont parfaitement blanches ou encore son immortalité. En effet elle ne peut être tuée et ce n'est pas les tentatives qui manquent, mais la plupart de ceux qui ont tenté ignoraient une chose, très simple pourtant, Richard ?

\- Je l'ignore monsieur, à part qu'il ne faut pas provoquer un dieu.

\- Il n'existe qu'une seule arme qui puisse tuer un dieu...

\- Mjöllnir ? Coupa Richard.

\- Exactement le marteau de Thor fils d'Odin.

La sonnerie retentit, le jeune garçon alla directement voir son professeur :

\- Il me semblait qu'aucun homme ne pouvait manipuler ce marteau.

\- J'ai découvert par le biais d'un collègue, des transcriptions d'une prophétie réalisées par un oracle et il se trouve qu'il y aurait une possibilité pour les hommes d'acquérir des artefacts offrant la force nécessaire pour le manier.

\- Merci monsieur, votre cours était excellent comme toujours.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide.

\- Winston as-tu réfléchi à notre excuse pour notre excursion de demain ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Richard venait de rentrer en collision avec la jeune fille avec qui il avait parlé la veille. Il mit quelques temps à la reconnaître car ils avaient tous les deux chutés et se trouvaient enlacés sur le sol. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il se redressa brusquement, sans pour autant se lever complètement.

\- Bonjour Richard, pourrais-tu me laisser me relever ? Demanda la jeune fille écrasée par ce dernier.

Il se leva et l'aida à se relever.

\- Bonjour Amélia...


	4. Chapter 4 : Surprise

Surprise

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Richard sur la défensive.  
\- Figures-toi que je te cherchais, répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
\- En quel honneur une Lady me chercherait-elle ? Interrogea le jeune garçon d'un ton hautain.  
\- Cesse de faire l'idiot ! S'exclama la jeune fille en montrant une expression mitigée entre la rigolade et l'agacement.  
Elle repris lentement son souffle, puis elle jeta des regards un peu partout dans le couloir.  
Elle se retourna vers Richard et l'enlaça soudainement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'épaule du jeune garçon.  
\- Je sais que tu prépare quelque chose et je compte bien en être, déclara Amélia avant de s'enfuir dans un des longs couloirs.  
Richard resta là quelques secondes, la bouche grande ouverte et l'index levé pour s'adresser à la jeune fille déjà loin.  
\- Que comptez-vous faire, la laisserez-vous venir avec nous ? Demanda Winston, sans se soucier de l'étrange position de son maître.  
\- Sûrement pas ! Je ne lui ferai pas courir un tel risque, déclara Richard laissant apparaître un sourire satisfait sur son visage, en outre, je viens de découvrir notre excuse pour demain.  
\- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda Winston apeuré par les risque que pouvait courir Richard s'il ne mettait que sa vie en péril.  
\- Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas te le dire, tu ne parviens jamais à mentir, lui répondit le jeune garçon en se mettant en route.  
\- Me laisserez-vous ici ? Renchérit son ami en reprennent son comportement serviable habituel.  
\- Si tu le souhaite mais sache que nous avons quelque chose à aller récupérer dans cette grotte et qu'il me serait impossible d'y parvenir seul, expliqua Richard sans se retourner.  
\- J'ai ordre de vous servir et même si je n'avais pas cet ordre je pense que je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux, s'il le faut je tuerai pour vous ! Déclara le jeune garçon de sa voix solennelle.  
\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des actions de mon père, tu n'as pas à me servir, et si un jour je te le demande, ne tue pas pour moi… la vie est bien trop précieuse.  
Richard s'arrêta pour que Winston le mène au cours suivant, Anglais.  
Lors de leur arrivée, une femme bien en chair les interpella, il s'agissait de la Sœur Clémence, chargée de l'enseignement de cette matière.  
\- Vous deux ! Hurla-t-elle rouge de rage. Encore à traîner dans les couloirs, si votre père n'était pas celui qu'il est, je me ferais un malin plaisir à vous accorder une sacrée correction, croyez-moi… dit la grosse dame en laissant apparaître de vieux chicots.  
\- Vous manquez d'ambition ma Sœur, voilà tout, lui dit Richard d'un ton provocateur.  
\- Qu'avez-vous dit jeune homme ? S'écria Sœur Clémence en rougissant toujours plus.  
\- Rentrons Richard, commença Winston avant de réfléchir en hâte, à moins que… je t'attends à l'intérieur.  
\- Je disais donc, repris Richard sûr de lui, je suis persuadé que vous ne pensiez pas finir comme cela étant petite n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Comment osez-vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en se signant de la croix. J'ai été élevée dans une maison de Dieu, Dieu lui-même m'a montré la voie à suivre.  
\- De quel dieu parlez-vous ma Sœur ? Demanda sincèrement le jeune garçon.  
\- Vous allez trop loin, vous irez au cachot je vous en fait la promesse, notre seigneur aura peut-être plus de clémence que moi à votre égard en vous montrant la voie qui vous est dévolue.  
\- Nous verrons cela, finit Richard avant d'entrer dans la salle où ses camarades le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.  
Il rejoint lentement Winston à une table à la seconde rangée. Contre l'attente de ses camarades, le jeune garçon ne montrait aucun signe de fierté ou de joie.  
Cette salle était bien plus rustre que la précédente. Le vieux tableau verdâtre était recouvert de craie écrasée.  
La Sœur rentra dans sa salle d'un pas hésitant, sans poser une seule fois ses yeux vitreux sur ses élèves.  
\- Nous … je … commençons … le cours, bégaya-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur son bureau.  
\- Richard, pourquoi la provoques-tu ? Chuchota Winston, tu sais pourtant qu'elle n'est pas juste avec certains pensionnaires, elle n'hésite pas à frapper même les enfants dont les parents possèdent un titre. J'ai entendu dire, que tout juste hier elle a giflé la fille d'un Comte.  
\- Je le sais, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais Amélia avait une marque rouge sur sa joue, répondit le jeune garçon en ouvrant son cahier.  
\- Je comprends mieux ton comportement maintenant… mais...commença Winston.  
\- Excusez moi Sœur Clémence, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, ma mâchoire et ma tête me font affreusement souffrir, le coupa Richard.  
La Sœur le fixa quelques instants rouge, non plus de rage mais de honte, elle lui fit signe de sortir avant de se mettre à demander pardon au seigneur, les larmes aux yeux.  
Winston se leva pour le suivre, mais Richard lui adressa un clin d'œil et referma la porte.  
Richard savait que ce qu'il venait de faire mettrait son ami dans tous ses états mais cette attitude était nécessaire. Lorsqu'ils se retrouverons Winston sera sûrement quelque peu en colère contre lui mais il sera inquiet à coup sûr, songea Richard en quittant du regard la porte de bois.  
En se tournant il découvrit un couloir totalement vide, comme il l'avait espéré. Les bougies de cette partie de l'internat était souvent éteintes, ce qui plongea très vite le jeune garçon dans la pénombre totale.  
Il tâtonna le fond de sa poche pour en sortir le briquet zippo que son père lui avait offert, ou plutôt fait parvenir l'année précédente.  
Il passa ses doigts sur le C du blason des Crofts, ce blason qui lui rappelait d'où il venait.  
Il secoua sa tête pour se recentrer sur la situation. Il ouvrit le briquet, qui comme à son habitude ne s'alluma pas du premier coup. Il commençait à s'impatienter lorsqu'il heurta quelque chose. Il fit tomber le briquet sur le vieux parquet. Il se mit très vite à paniquer ne distinguant rien dans cette obscurité totale.  
Il se redressa d'un coup sec en entendant le cliquetis du briquet. Le bruit se répéta une seconde toujours sans succès puis une troisième mais cette fois-ci une minuscule flamme apparut devant lui. Bien que la flamme soit petite, sa lumière restait très puissante. Il n'osa plus bouger en découvrant le visage d'un homme aussi surpris que lui. Après avoir dévisagé Richard quelques instants, l'homme sourit, se redressa et l'aida à se relever. Il souleva aisément le jeune garçon d'une seule main le faisant décoller une fraction de seconde.  
Maintenant que l'homme n'était plus accroupi, Richard put se rendre compte de sa carrure impressionnante, bien que son sourire découpait son visage Richard restait sur ses gardes.  
\- Bonjour, commença l'homme qui devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.  
\- B… Bonjour, répondit Richard.  
\- Je suis le papa de l'une de tes camarades, bien que l'une des Sœur m'ai donné la salle dans laquelle elle avait cours, je ne trouve pas cette salle expliqua l'homme, pourrais-tu m'aider ?  
\- Bien-sûr, répondit le jeune garçon.  
\- La Sœur m'a dit que je la trouverai dans la salle de la tour ouest, déclara l'homme.  
\- Nous sommes déjà dans la bonne direction dans ce cas, s'exclama Richard avec entrain.  
Il le guida de part les sombres couloirs de l'internat, tout en le fixant, le trouvant toujours plus étrange avec son large sourire. Le plus étrange était son regard, Richard était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu, ces yeux verts profonds, il était certain de les connaître. En arrivant devant la porte de la tour, l'homme s'arrêta quelques instants et se retourna vers Richard.  
\- Il me semblait que cet établissement veillait toujours à ce que les garçons et les filles soient séparés, comment se fait-il que tu connaisse si bien le chemin à emprunter ?, lança-t-il, avec un sourire en coin que Richard aurait reconnu entre mille.  
\- Il m'arrive de retrouver une amie ici, dit-il en rougissant, et comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez parfaitement votre destination ?  
\- En effet, je savais où aller, j'ai été pensionnaire ici moi aussi, répondit-il en rougissant à son tour.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de vous accompagner ? Demanda Richard surpris.  
\- Une simple intuition, répondit simplement l'homme avant de frapper à la porte.  
La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément, ne laissant pas le temps à Richard de s'en aller. Se trouvant face à un certain nombre de jeunes filles ainsi que d'une Sœur qui semblait peu commode, il lui était impossible de s'éclipser, il décida donc de baisser la tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais sa tentative fut vaine.  
\- Bonjour, je viens voir ma fille, déclara l'homme, je tenais à vous informer que je n'aurais pu trouver cette salle sans l'aide de ce jeune homme, précisa-t-il en tapotant l'épaule de ce dernier.  
Lorsque Richard releva la tête, son regard croisa celui d'Amélia qui tentait de réprimer un sourire amusé. Le teint du jeune garçon devint écarlate.  
La Sœur, elle, ne chercha pas à masquer sa surprise.  
\- Bien, Lady de Mornay, allez-y, dit-elle d'une voix grave.  
Richard rougit de plus belle, maintenant il en était certain. Amélia se leva pour rejoindre son père.  
L'homme se retourna pour remercier une nouvelle fois Richard mais celui-ci avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir. En réalité il n'était pas si loin d'eux mais l'obscurité lui permit de se dissimuler.  
Il réussit tout de même à entendre une dernière phrase du Comte de Mornay :  
"Un bon garçon ce Croft".


End file.
